The Kunoichi Diaries: Senior Year
by Yui Korero
Summary: Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten and Hinata each write entries in a small blue diary... and I stole it! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaIno, NaruHina


Hello everyone! It's my first story... So I'll start off by saying I'm sooo excited about your reviews! Hope you like this one, if you have any suggestions review!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Diary of Jane and Fireflies...**

**SAKURA: Just get on with the story!**

**YUI: Be patient, did I steal anything else?**

**SAKURA: No. Go.**

**YUI: Fine, fine...**

The Kunoichi Diaries!

Week One

* * *

Entry by: Sakura Haruno

September 13, Homeroom

I am EXCITED! (Note ironic use of exclamation marks)

Yes girls, the summer has ended and today is the first day of school! Now, you may be wondering why I'm asking you to write in this random blue diary.

This diary will be the keeper of our high school memories. We are 17 years old now, and will graduate in 9 months. So we NEED this thing, understood?

I also made up a few rules (call me corny, but this is AWESOME!):

1. NO ONE except for us, namely the Kunoichi Five, must write in/read/touch/breathe on/look at/eat this diary.

2. We must never ever lose this diary. It is of the utmost importance.

3. When we write in these pages, we must spill everything that comes to mind, no matter how random or private, because we are BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!

4. The existence of this diary must be kept secret from anyone, especially:

Karin, Kin, Shiho, Sasame and Tayuya (grrr!)

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and (gulp) Sasuke (because if he ever finds out I like him, all hell will break loose)

The teachers (the horror if Kakashi finds out...)

The siblings (Gaara and Kankurou for Temari, Deidara for Ino, Sasori for me, and Hanabi for Hinata)

Any other Akatsuki/Taka member (especially Tobi and Suigetsu!)

5. We will take turns writing in this diary. After me are Temari, then Ino, then Tenten, then Hinata. Next Monday, Hinata will bring the diary back to me!

Now moving on to today… I can't believe how long Kakashi can go on and on about the school. HELLO, we're seniors, we know all this stuff. Oh god, I'd rather be at the mall than listen to him. How old is he, anyways? He's a little young to have white hair right?

But you will NEVER believe what happened this morning!

So you know, Sasori and I were walking into school (this was ten minutes before I bumped into Ino on my way in), and who just happens to walk in at the same time but SASUKE UCHIHA! Oh, and Itachi too, but that's not as exciting compared to his brother.

And Sasori goes, "Have a nice day, Sakura," jumps into Itachi's car and they drive off to the Konoha University. I just stare after him, because normally Sasori walks me to class and stuff because he's such a nice older brother, and Sasuke was staring after Itachi with the same expression as mine, and then I looked at him and he looked at me and he SMILED.

HE SMILED AT ME! SASUKE SMILED AT ME!

IT'S A SIGN!

* * *

Entry by: Temari Sabaku

September 14

Great way to distract yourself from Kakashi, Sakura. Sasuke's SMILE. Ugh, I cannot understand you sometimes!

Like this diary. Diaries are for pussies like Karin, not badass chicks like us! You are sooooo corny!

And like I'd EVER let it fall in the hands of Gaa, Kanky or Tayuya. I'm not THAT forgetful!

But... I guess I have to write in this, right? Coz we're BFLs and all.

So I'm going to update ya'll on the guys news of the day, since I happen to be in the same class as all five of Naruto's group!

Well, Neji, Kiba and Shika are kind of arguing over something and shooting sneaky glances at me and Matsuri... or maybe it's just me? I don't know, but it's making me very nervous! Naruto and Sasuke are glaring at each other... I think THAT is something worth thinking about, coz usually those two are best-buds on Naruto's side and emo-coolness on Sasuke's side, but today is WEIRD.

I miss summertime already! I loveloveloved the beach at Suna, it made me get a tan!

Shit, now Shikamaru's staring at ME! I seriously hope I'm not blushing! NO, I am NOT crushing on him!

There, now he's back to talking to Neji... and now Naruto and Sasuke are looking at opposite sides of the room... talk about awkward! They have every single class together or something!

This is so freaking boring. Kurenai is just droning on and on and on, and I'm pretty sure Shiho is the only one listening... speaking of dork-girl, did you guys SEE how she was flirting with Shika this morning? She is so HOPELESS! Wait, why does everyone like Shikamaru? I mean, there's Tayuya, Kin and Shiho, then he has all those fan clubs... like Sasuke, only he has Karin and Mei and those other sluts and Naruto had Sasame and Shion and... I'm not sure about Neji and Kiba, but they're also pretty popular with the ladies!

Oh wait, Shikamaru's looking at me again. And I just flipped him the finger. I have my way with guys, ye know? Hehe... : )

But I guess Sakura wants to hear about Naruto and Sasuke? Speaking of Sakura, you just walked in and in case you didn't notice, Sasuke is staring at you and Naruto is glaring at him. Oh, and Shikamaru is looking at me subtly again. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, LOSER!

Maybe I shouldn't write in all caps, because Matsuri looked over and went, "Was that meant for Shikamaru?" and I hid this diary under the desk and went, "no, it was meant for you."

Great, now I offended Matsuri. I kinda feel bad, but not enough to actually comfort her. She'll get over it anyways.

NOOOO SAKURA! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

* * *

Entry by: Ino Yamanaka

September 15

I'm like, MUCHO bored now. Who knew Kabuto could be so dull? AND he's staring at Hina's boobs when she's not looking! (When you read this, Hinata, you will be just as freaked out as I am!)

This is so awkward since Sasuke is sitting right next to me and Kabuto is talking about sex and stuff and... EW! Sasuke is the hottest boy in 12th grade and we have health together! Ugh!

Crap, now he's staring at me... no, Hinata, stop giggling, you're mean! IT'S NOT FUNNY! I must be blushing so hard now... YOU'RE NOT HELPING, HINATA!

Where was I? Oh, yeah, the awkwardness of this situation...

Hey, there was this one time when Itachi had to come in and teach us health and everyone was laughing coz he was saying it so monotonously. And Sasuke mysteriously disappeared during that time... it was so funny!

Speaking of Itachi, look what I made up!

-/_\-

DOESN'T IT LOOK LIKE HIM! RIGHT! RIGHT! OK, Ino, breathe, breathe...

Great, now Sasuke is staring at me again... Must I always hyperventilate when I'm around him? It's so embarrassing!

You guys know "Fireflies" by Owl City?

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Coz everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

It's such a beautiful song! *cries* oh, for the love of god, stop laughing Hinata! I know I must have the funniest face expression now, but please, have mercy on me! I think I'm PMSing. DO I EVEN HAVE A PAD ON?

OK... this information is not important... at all...

Hm... Temari... the Sasuke-Naruto news is interesting... wait, I'll ask him about it and record our conversation.

Me: Hey, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hey, Ino.

Me: If I ask you one question, will you answer truthfully?

Sasuke: Yes...

Me: Ok, are you ready?

Sasuke: Shoot.

Me: Why were you glaring at Naruto yesterday?

Sasuke: Wait, are you recording this in that blue diary thing?

Me: No.

Sasuke: yes, you are.

Me: Just answer the stupid question!

Sasuke: I won't if you'll write it down.

Me: You promised!

Sasuke: No, I didn't.

Hinata: Just give us a hint!

Sasuke: When did YOU come in?

Me: SASUKE!

Sasuke: OK, OK, I'll give you a hint... it has to do with a girl.

Me: HA! I'm going to tell Sakura!

Sasuke: I never said it was Sakura, you know.

Me: Is it me?

Sasuke: You said one question.

Me: I hate you.

Sasuke: Me, too.

SO? It's a good piece of information, right? And as far as I know, Sasuke has never cared about a girl before...

* * *

Entry by: Tenten Iwate

September 16

So... I guess this is your "big school surprise"? A DIARY? Puh-lease, Temari kept saying it was a giant nuclear bomb which you would use to blast the Bitches out of our school yesterday!

Oooh, was its previous owner's name "Jane"? *starts singing "Diary of Jane"* haha, get it? Diary of Jane? Like the Breaking Benjamin song? Whatever.

Haha, Sakura, you suck in PE... I can run faster than you! *sticks tongue out at Sakura* Yay, I'm also kind of happy/confused because I think I like Neji Hyuuga but I'm actually not so sure about it.

Stop hyperventilating, Hinata. Temari does have a point: Naruto's group does have a lot of fan girls. Like for example, I walked in the gym and HE was standing there, surrounded by girls! SOOOO freaky! Can you imagine me squealing like that? *shudders*

Are you guys doing anything this afternoon? We could go shopping, coz I need a new pair of sneakers. These ones are falling apart!

Well, about PE today...

I was doing lift-ups, right? You, the ones you have to touch your chin to the top of the bar? The ones Sakura can't do? (hehe) Right, so a Neji-fangirl walks innocently past and loosens a bolt on one side of the bar, which should I mention, was pretty high off the ground. Then the bar itself actually tips and I let go, and then I fall, and then and then and then

Sorry, I'm the one hyperventilating now...

And then NEJI CATCHES ME! EEEEK! *squeals like a fangirl*

Ooops, sorry, I squealed. But still.

So, Sasuke and Naruto are fighting about a girl? I wonder who it is... don't worry Sakura or Ino, I bet it won't last long (remember, he dated Karin for a week then broke up with her!) anyways.

And Shikamaru staring at Temari during math period two days ago? No wonder you looked so jumpy every time he walked past, Tem.

Your lives are so interesting... haha, OK, so is mine. Remember Lee from last year? Well, I'm sitting here in front of the soccer field, I swear, he's getting into a fist fight with Neji. WHY ARE BOYS SO COMPLICATED?

Did I mention that yesterday, Gaara walked up to my locker, stared at me for ten seconds straight, then walked away?

Oh, there he is... this thing is jinxed!

Me: hey Gaara!

Gaara: You're a friend of Sakura's right?

Me: um, yeah.

Gaara: OK.

DUDE! He just walked away! What does Sakura have to do with anything?

TEMARI: you have a mission for next Tuesday! Find out if Gaara likes Sakura or not! And if not, then WHY was he asking about her?

* * *

Entry by: Hinata Hyuuga

September 17

Am I the only one apart from Sakura who likes the idea? JK, I know you guys love it too!

If this falls into the hands of the Hell's Angelic Naughty Adorable Biggest Imp (aka Hanabi), I will throw myself off a cliff, because I have a confession to make:

I LIKE NARUTO UZUMAKI!

I'm not kidding. I realized it when he walked in today, with his blonde hair kind of ruffled, and his gorgeous blue eyes... wait, where am I? Oh, right, home, my bedroom. Right. OK.

And did I mention his smile? I does the same thing Sasuke's smile does to Sakura, only to me.

Now I will start a fully blown rant about one person I detest, loathe, and despise! (That's HATE for you guys!)

SHION.

JUST because she's the princess of some small country MILES away from Konoha doesn't mean she can just butt in and flirt with Naruto RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. And she sort of looks like me, too! Only my hair is a lot darker. WHAT IF NARUTO LIKES BLONDES? Coz Shion has ash-blonde hair, so blonde it's almost white! And—

OK, the rant would've been longer, but Neji just walked in, saw my glare, the broken pencil and walked back out. Because you see, thinking about Shion kind of puts me in a hysterical state.

So nothing much happened at school today, though I will give you a report on all 5 boys:

Naruto: Failing in Chemistry... a subject in which I ace at and SHION sucks... I have chances of tutoring him! YES! You want current events? Still glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke: Glaring at Naruto all day long. On the other hand, ignoring Karin, so good news for you, Sakura!

Shikamaru: Being freaky by staring at Temari all week. And he just walked in to say hi, left the door open, and is whispering to Neji in the hallway. Purr-fect. I'll investigate later.

Neji: When he walked in the house after school, you could tell something was troubling him. When I asked what was wrong, he looked at me funny and muttered, "I hate girls sometimes."

Kiba: Ah, Kiba. I walked home from school and caught him buying roses at the Kurosaki Flower Shop, which is weird because usually he goes to the Yamanaka Florists.

So, the boys walked into Neji's room which is right beside mine. I'm going to use the Mystical Crack in the Wall behind That Picture of a Sunflower.

OK, I can sort of see them. Neji is sitting on the bed and Shikamaru is pacing up and down the room. Here I go!

Shikamaru: It feels so weird!

Neji: Shikamaru, will you please tell me what's going on? I told you about my feelings, Kiba told us during math, but you're not speaking at all about this issue!

Shikamaru: I'm telling you, it feels weird! I've never been in love before, OK?

Neji: Yes, yes you have.

Shikamaru: No, I have NOT.

Neji: Who is it then?

Shikamaru: I'm telling you, I'm not sure about her.

Neji: It's not important whether you're sure or not.

Shikamaru: Hey Neji...

Neji: Stop changing the subject!

Shikamaru: No, seriously, your room is right next to Hinata's, right?

Neji: So?

Shikamaru: Er... what if she's spying us through that Mystical Crack in the Wall Right above Your Bed next To the Picture of the Sunflower?

Shit, they discovered me! I'll just sit here quietly and pretend to be doing my homework...

Great, they just walked in together, looked at me, and Shikamaru went, "Hinata, were you spying on us through a Mystical Crack in the Wall?"

I told him no and they walked out. Boys can be idiots sometimes.

Love you all!

* * *

**Likey? No likey? Review anyways!**


End file.
